rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero and Aynlie in "One's True Reflection"
Zero the Overlord Aynlie The Ice Wolf (and her human form) RP Ch1 At the Overords's castle Zero: Muahahahaha everyone fear me the great Overlors Zero *stands there all high and mighty in front of hi throne* Aynlie: That is very much true. *glance to Zero, she was slightly cover in blood since she had slaughter 12 flat chested females. She blinks with a dull look, as normal* Zero: Its good to be king ^_^ *Sits on his throne* Hey Prinny little gut runs up Prinny: Im here Overlord Zero Dood Zero: I want to throw another party to celebrate ^^ Prinny: Should i invite the usual guest Dood! Zero: Ya sure why not no go spreed the word Prinny: Ok Dood *runs Off* Zero:*Looks at Aynlie* So do you know what you're wearing to the party? Aynlie: Anything you desire for me to wear. *She blinks dully.* I can go in my room to check in what clothing I have, after cleaning myself. Zero: Go and clean your self off when your done I'll be in my room Looking at this handsome face ^^ Aynlie:Very well. *Goes into her room also has a mirror, cleaning up. She then goes to the wardore to pick out one of the dresses. She picked out the third dress outfit #3. While her back is to the mirror, a soft whimper could be heard.* Zero:*he's in his room admiring his looks in the Mirror* Best looking Overlord around ^^ Aynlie:*looks to the mirror of her room, staring dully at another figure of the mirror* You know whimpering won't help you... *She spoke coldly before setting the clothes ready.* I think I should take a nap... *she mutter.* I feel sleepy... *goes to her bed and fallen on it, passing out suddenly* Aynlie's spirit:*her sound of crying grown a bit louder, since her body had fallen asleep.*Waaah! Zero: That enough of self admiration for one day...what am i saying its never enough ^^ but i should check up on Aynle. I could feel her up ^^ Aynlie:*Sleeping on her bed, completely knocked out since she couldn't even hear te cries.* Aynlie's Spirit:*Crying, sniffling*W-What can I do, I-I can't get any contract to my body... I-I don't know what is going on in the real world either... *She cries even more, hugging herself.*I'm scared of the dark here... It's so cold... *Her ears perked, hearing footsteps*!? Zero: *walks into her room* Oo Aynlie ^^ your Overlord is here. Aynlie:*sleeping, has if she didn't even hear him*zzz... Aynlie's spirit:*The mirror was oddly magical, since it was to show aynlie's body reflect- but it didn't. The spirit of herself suddenly try to hide in the darkness, hiding her face in fear as she didn't know who ro what it was that just spoke. A whimper seem to escape from the mirror* Zero: *Walks up to sleeping* ^^ You really work hard hard for me ^^ I'm glad your my vassal*genitally stroke her hair* I should leave you to rest yo deserved it *starts to walk out of the room* Aynlie's spirit:*crying was suddenly heard from the mirror.*W-Waaah... *sniffles* Zero: What the how there...*irritated* Come out so i can kill you, die like a demon!! Aynlie's Spirit:*Whimpers in sound of fear, coming from the mirro as soft cries were heard*... Zero: Ha there's no escape from the great Zero *inters the room with the mirror* Aynlie's Spirit:*squeakes, she was behind bars as she was trying to hide in a corner, wearing. She was rather seeable now, her hair messy, her dress tore and ripped in many different places, as if something or somethings had try to grab her.*D-Don't hurt me... *she sniffles, crying, hiding her face.* Zero: Man what are you doing in my castle anyway got a death wish or something -_- why do you look like Aynlie? Aynlie:T-This... isn't your castle... *she sniffles, peaking from her eyes as her bright blue eyes weren't lifeless.*I-I'm the soul... trap... *She shivers, hugging herself as she let her messy bangs hide her face* The Aynlie you speak to... Is only a body... Zero: This is the Overlords castle and I'm the Overlord...Why are you trapped in MY mirror, i certainly didn't put you there and from what my vassal told me she's like that on her own free will Aynlie:That's only because that is a memory of the spirits that used the body. *she looks to Zero.* I am the emotions, the spirit of the aynlie you so far know. The only reason why she is still able to do what she does is because I'm alive... Otherwise... She be an empty shell... *looking down at the ground, sniffling* an ageless, empty shell... Zero: She been a great Vassal but I'm curious I can't just take your word on it. We do live in the netherworld I'll ask you body about your story. Aynlie:The true story of Aynlie... The ice wolf, and princess of a forgotten kingdom... 30 years ago... *she closes her eyes* Aynlie was to be marry to a prince of another kingdom... Rarely did she ever seen this prince, due to his 'busy' works, but in truth... He never liked Aynlie, and she never truly liked the prince back. *she open her eyes* The princess worked at a cafe, hidden so no one knew she was the princess of the lands, there she fallen in love with a male who worked there... The princess never lied to anyone, and therefore told the prince that she loved this man... The prince was angry, and declear war on the princess' kingdom... *she close her eyes, tears form. * The princess didn't want this war, and therefore seek out a way to end up, her own people even hated her- thrown rocks at her as she ran pass. There, in an alleyway, all along, set a spriti... Aynlie didn't know this spirit was truly a demon, and asked the spirit what was wrong... Once the spirit told her, Aynlie made a deal that is the spirit could end the war, that she would let the spirit travel with her till the spirit gotten to it's goal... That's how the posses was able to be made, after finding where the spirit's goal was. Aynlie passed out, waking up three years later to find news that the war was over- with the death of two people that she cared about and didn't want dead... The prince and her lover. That was when her spirit and body spilt into two... The pass 26 years then was slowly tearing the soul further from the body with ever possess... And that is where I am now... Aynlie's body, when reflect on the mirror, shows the dark and cold room that your in now... It doesn't have to be your own mirrors... *she sniffles* And it was too late to notice the damage.... Zero: Low level demon always take advantage of the weak how could they even call themselves a demon. Is there a way to at least restore some of the distance between you and your body? Aynlie:I... don't know how... But, there should be some way... *she frowns* I just... Don't know how, and when I do try, I was grabbed out... *She hugs her knees* to the point of being scared of being eaten... *she sniffles a little* Zero: You're body has served me greatly so as a reward I'll consider helping you but you must agree to be my vassal. Aynlie:*Her eyes shine a little, standing up carefully as she goes to the bars, nodding.* I agree. I'll be your vassal and do anything you tell me to do, by the letter of your words, as long as I am able to bring emotions back to my body, and be who I once was... As close as I can be, that is... Zero: Aa music to my ears now your my vassal both in body and soul. HEY PRINNY!!! Prinny:*runs in* Yess overlord Dood!! Zero: Contact that shinigami she own me a favor Prinny: Ok Overlord Dood *runs off* Zero; Its good to be the king ^^ Aynlie:*Blushes a tiny bit*... Ch2 A deal with the Shihigsmi [ A few hours later] Zero: WHEN THE HELL IS SHE, I'm tired of waiting!!! a shinigami inter the throne room Zoy: Number one shinigami Zoy at your service -_^ Zero: You'r late -_- Zoy: I cant help it do you know how many humans die in the human world. Someone has to decide wether or not they go to Celetia or here. Zero: Ya ya ya save your excuses, when i summon you i expect you to drop everything and come here. Zoy: -_-; So what did you want me for Xero: You're going to help me restore my vassal's soul Zoy: I told you i can't do dead people -_- Zero: SHE NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT...she right beside me *point to Aynlle* Zoy:*looks at Aynlie* OUCH >_< sucks to be here you must have a lot of fun with her body ^^ Zero: I din't go that far -_-; So can you help her? Zoy: Help? Why overlord when did you become so caring ^^ Zero: Don't get the wrong idea she just a tool and I'm just making her beater. With her soul no other demon could control her and she already agreed to be my vassal. Zoy: Cold as always ^^ Zoy: Alright I'll see what i can do *walks up to Aynlie* Can you bring me a mirror Zero: Get the Prinny to do it I'm not fetching anything Zoy: *sigh* Yes Overlord -_- Hey prinny Prinny:*runs in* Yes mam Dood Zoy: Get me an mirror Prinny: YES DOOD!! *runs off and returns with a small mirror* Zoy: Ok Aynle ready for this -_^ Aynlie's body:*blinks dully, but nodded. She just stood there.* Zoy: Hey say something I know you can hear me in that mirror -_- Aynlie's spirit:*looking through the Mirror*I-I'm here... Zoy:*sigh* should you be a little.. happier at the very lest you know you ARE his vassal Aynlie spiri: I'll be happier once I have contraction with my body... It's really cold here, so I can't say i'm a little happy right now. Trust me, I'm glad this is happening... Zoy: Ok *her dody starts to glow as the room suddenly became darker* spirit flots out of the mirror Zoy: Just go to your body and we're done Aynlie's spirit:*nods, going over to her body. She gives a small, sweet smile.* Zoy: Ok we're even don't call me again *walks away* Zero: So welcome how does it feel to walk around in your own body ^^ Aynlie:*Blinking her bright, emotional eyes since she was getting used to being in a body again.* Much better... *she looks to him* What do you want me to do? The deal is I do whatever you tell me to do, since I am back with my body as much as I can be. Zero: First you'll have to get ready for the party after that celebrate with me. Aynlie:*she nods*Okay! *Gives a sweet smile.* I'll get ready then. Zero:Ok I'll be siting here when your done. Aynlie:Okay. *Goes into her room, picking up the dress that was laying on the drawers, getting dressed into it. She spins around, blushing a tiny bit as she started to do her hair. After brushing it and putting on a flower-style clip on, she put on another flower looking hair piece before coming out of her room*. Zero: You look nice ^^ everyone will be shocked when they see you Aynlie:*blushes a tiny bit* T-Thank you. Zero: O i should warn you just in case you didn't know every flat chested girl in the netherworld hates us. Aynlie:I garther that info from the memories stoke in the body. It was one of your orders that no flat chest female was ever allow to even step foot on your land. *She smiles a little* I can change to the emotionaless side if ever need to kill those girls. Zero: They will try to kill especially when you have breasts like that. Don't give them the chance every demon knows where the castle ground is. Remember they are demons so watch yourself. Aynlie:*nods* I'm sure just letting my emotionaless side do the work will be fine. *smiles sweetly* She seem to be trained in killing demons, including flat chested females. *Has a sweatdrop* Zero: Good that what i like to hear now that you have an opinion tell me what you like to eat? Aynlie: Oh goodness, it has been so long since I knew what food had tast like. Um... *thinking* I think I remember I liked sweets, sweet tasting foods. I also believe i liked grilled chicken and even some fish.... *thinking even harder*Mmmm... Zero: This is a nice change, So tell me do you like your mobian form better or your human form? Aynlie:*she smiles*either is perfectly fine, one has sometihng I like. In Mobian form, I love my gray fur, as well as my wolf ears and tails. In human form, I love my icy blue hair and how long it is, along with my pale skin. Zero: You do look nice in both forms. I really need to get you a vassal of your own Aynlie:*Seems confuse*Why do you say that? Zero: Easy to lighten your work load, your vassal will do all the tedious work for you. Its also a sign of power, even tho i have one Vassal she quite powerful witch makes me look good. You can have a bunch of vassels but you'll have to think you want quality or quantity. Aynlie:Oh... So that's how it works down here, huh... *slightly amazed, thinking*I think I get it. *she smiles.* Zero: That and felonies which you have alot of. Aynlie:*confuse* Felonies? Zero: I did only tell your body so you don't know about 125 felonies? There all the same thing. Aynlie:*she shook her head no* I don't know anything about the 125 Felonies... Zero: *clears throat* getting a felony is like getting a badge of honor for demons. the more felonies you have the more respect you receive and of course there's benefits. The felony you keep receive is called "To many murders". that's one of my faves. Aynlie:Oh... Wow, that's pretty nice. *she smiles.* A way to keep demons in check, huh. Zero: You do know that this is pretty much praising you for your deeds, you're being recognize as a demon Aynlie:I know. It's better than being recongnize as food. *has a sweatdrop* Zero: You do look tasty in a sexy kind of way but seriously no demon would DARE cross your path, they're terrified of you. Aynlie:*Blushes at Zero's comment* Oh, hehe... *Has a sweatdrop* I never saw myself as being scared of, but I guess that's due to my emotionaless side. Zero: *sarcastically* O ya and the 125 "To many murders" felonies you have got nothing to do about it. Aynlie:*Giggles at his sarcasm.* Zero: I think i like it when you giggle...its a nice change. Do you want to change your reputation? Aynlie:*A bit confuse* What could be reputation be changed to? Zero: You use to be cold 24/7, you have a reputation of always being cold...colder than ice, this side of you will surprise everyone. Aynlie:*she smiles sweetly* That is ture. I don't know to be known for being cold 24/7. Even if I contorl ice, that isn't very suiting reputation for me anymore, is it? Zero: Nope... It might creep a few demons out. Aynlie:*Has a sweatdrop* I'm sure many demons would be creeped out, since it's a sudden change and all... *thinking* Zero: Ok be careful during the party, it'll start soon. Aynlie:*she nods*I'm not much of a talker... So, I think I'll stay quiet during the party.